Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems include service computing systems that host services. Such services can include, for instance, electronic mail services, calendar services, and services that provide productivity applications, such as work processing applications, spreadsheet applications, presentation applications, among others. Such computing systems can also include document sharing and management systems, on-line storage systems, enterprise resource management and customer relationship management applications, among a wide variety of others.
Each of these different types of services or applications are sometimes referred to as a workload. For instance, an electronic mail application may be referred to as a first workload, while a document sharing and management system may be referred to as a second workload.
Some such computing systems also host workloads for tenants, which can be organizations that each have a plurality of users. When hosting workloads for different tenants, it can be difficult to know which types of services should be provided to which types of tenants in order to enhance their usage of the hosted workloads. It can also be difficult to control those services so that they are provided to the appropriate tenants, at the appropriate times.
In some current computing systems, for instance, it can be difficult to assign a priority to different services, and corresponding tenants. This is because it can be difficult to identify whether a particular tenant wishes to obtain a workload, wishes to adopt a new workload or a new feature, or wishes to grow the tenancy of a workload or feature that the tenant already subscribes to. Some prior systems have attempted to obtain this information by conducting manual surveys with a particular tenant. However, this is often infeasible due to its cost and its questionable accuracy. This information can also quickly become stale. Similarly, even if it is accurate, this type of information simply conveys the current status of a tenant but does not give an indication as to the tenant's potential to use workloads or features, etc.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.